Known hybrid vehicles include vehicles having a vehicle body that can be equipped with either one of a set of ground-engaging wheels or endless tracks that are carried by guide wheels and driving wheels. Some such hybrid vehicles will be equipped with ground-engaging wheels that become both the guide wheels and the driving wheels for the tracks that will be installed thereover. Others will have distinct ground-engaging wheels and track guide and driving wheels. In all cases however, the known hybrid vehicles have drawbacks related to their efficiency, in that they suffer from their hybrid state and are often efficient neither in their wheel mode nor in their track mode.